A Seemingly Empty Alley
by SeriouslySirius234
Summary: What happens when two perfectly normal fangirls are wandering the streets at night and end up in a dark alley? What if suddenly, characters from their favorite animes start showing up? Will they turn into the rabbid animals their kind are described as? Or will they keep their cool? Fanfic of Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater. Review, but no haters please.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)Hello everyone I hope you are having a wonderful day and just so you know I will be giving out digital brownies to everyone at the end of the story. Please feel free to review on this little two-shot (possibly three-shot), but please don't hate too hard, as this is my first fic(well it's not really mine sooo...). If you don't want to hear the boring details of how my friend and I came up with this then go ahead and skip. Anyway, the night of the dance competition for my friend Macy was apparently really boring for her and me. So we started texting and then after a really strange coincidence concerning Black Butler (****Kuroshitsuji****) and the song Timber by K$sha &amp; Pitbull she started ranting as if we were in a story where Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater characters existed simultaneously in the same world and met with us in a dark, previously empty alley. Oh, and by the way, she's kinda insane. Enjoy!**

**-With love to you all, SeriouslySirius234 ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, then Ciel would immediately release Sebastian from his contract and send him to me, and if I owned Soul Eater, let's just say things would be alot different. Don't even get me started on Fullmetal Alchemist.**

...~{}~...

Macy and I were walking down an ally, talking about our anime fandoms, randomly bringing up who we would like to kiss the most. This was an animated conversation, both of us were smiling and talking in an admittedly hushed voices, both not wanting to be overheard.

Suddenly, as we were arguing which Soul Eater ship was better, Soma or Kima (Soul x Maka or Kid x Maka), a tall boy wearing gothic looking clothes, that had three white stripes on half of his bangs jumped down from the right-hand building, dropping to one knee and began panting. Two teen girls jumped down beside him, he seemed to be having some sort of fit, muttering about how he thought one of his paintings was tilted slightly to the left in his house. Eventually the taller girl shook him out of it, and they both stood up, staring at us while we tried to control our fangirl feels **(A/N)** yes _feels_ is now a noun).

For a while we both stared at each other, us into those double iris gold eyes, looking confused, and them into our, although extremely excited, normal crystal blue and warm brown. When he had finally he figured out what he was so confused about he asked, "Oh, you guys are fangirls, right? That's why you look like you might jump us?"

Macy and I glanced at each other, both realizing this was actually happening and then let out a noise somewhere between a squeal and giggle. Macy then took on an insanely mischievous look and said,"I'm going to annoy you so much," with an evil laugh that was directed towards Death the Kid.

Kid looked very, very nervous by now, and it was all I could do to not hyperventilate and spasm at the mere sight of him and his two weapons, Liz and Patty. He then muttered to himself, "When a fangirl laughs like that it's never good." He then gave an obviously involuntary shudder, and looked back at Macy, with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. Macy then smiled like a certain meister who very much wanted to dissect something, and said, "It's nice to know that you're not completely ignorant, Kid." For half a second Kid looked pleased with the supposed compliment and started to say, "Thank yo-," then cut off mid-sentence to look angrily at Macy, who was still smiling creepily, which was really starting to freak me out, "Wait as second, I am NOT ignorant," he said defensively.

Macy cackled and retorted, "No, but you are asymmetrical." Kid then collapsed and began spasming, slowly culing into the fetal position, and muttered more to himself than anyone else, "You're right, I'm scum, I'm a pig, I don't deserve to live!" He continued insulting himself while Liz tried to console him, "Come on Kid, not again! We still have a witch to catch, so say bye to the crazy fangirls and let's go!"

Patti suddenly decided that she didn't want to find out what would happen next, and ran down the alleyway, turned sharply to the right and yelled, " I LIKE GIRAFFES!" Using her childish tendencies as a distraction for escape.

Out of nowhere, Macy stopped laughing maniacly and walked right up to Kid, who was still spasming on the ground, grabbed his shoulders, lifted his head and kissed him for a solid three seconds. Kid stopped spasming, and just sat there in shock, while Liz backed away, and I just stood there with my mouth wide open, probably attracting flies. Macy stood up, brushed off her knees, and stated simply, "That felt alot different than I thought it would."

I quickly regained my senses, found my self-confidence, and did nearly exactly what Macy, after I stood up beside her looking down on Kid, who was now sputtering uncontrollably, and said, "Yeah Macy you're right, that did feel wierd."

Kid just sat there looking horrified, before he finaly spit out, "Wh-what in the?!" Macy and I looked down, as if we had just realized he was still there. Macy stands there for a moment, looking confused , as if she had forgotten why we were here and why this obviously flustered goth boy was on the ground. We both racked our minds for information concerning the situation, and Macy actually said aloud, "Ummmmmm." By now Liz was fully pressed against the opposite wall, still extremely terrified. I finaly came up with something and said hesitantly, "Kid, don't you have a witch to catch? And you still have to find Patti, so..." I trailed off and looked to Macy, feeling lost. She got the message and continued on for me, saying, "Ummmm, I think she went that way," as she pointed to the end of the alley.

Kid, still caught up on the fact that we both kissed him, sputtered out, "Who are you wierdos?! Why would you do something like that?!" Macy simply replied, "You're still asymmetrical."

Suddenly, a flash of blue lightening made the wall on the left crumble, and while the dust settled, a short boy, looking to be about 14 or 15 years old, with a bright blond braid, ran through the hole and almost imediately clapped his hands together and pressed them into the wall next to the rubble. With another bright blue flash, the wall was completely reformed, with only a couple of odd looking cracks here and there. The boy turned around, slid down the wall and sighed.

He looked around, finaly noticing us, and rudely asked, " Who the heck are you?"

**(A/N) Bwuahahahaha, a cliffy. You're very welcome. Here is your digital brownie *hands out pixelized brownie to everyone* and thanks for taking the time to read this! Macy I know that I changed it a bit but, well, I'd already written so far, and was too lazy to modify it. And just so you all know, this was uploaded on wattpad first, hence the two different names. See you next time, BU-BYE!**

**Love, SeriouslySirius234/BudderGurl789**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)HELLO PEOPLE OF THE PLANET EARTH! So how are you today? Good, I hope. Sorry for the long wait! You'll all be getting your digital brownies at the end of the chapter, so remember to get those before you leave! Anyway, on the with the chappie! And just so you know, this will be the last chapter of this fic, because, sadly, this is only a two-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Love, SeriouslySirius234/BudderGurl789**

...~{}~...

We all basically ignored the new guy's question, well, me and Macy weren't ignoring, we were giggling, while Kid stared at him in irritation. With his eye twitching he said, "Even the short guy's more symmetrical than me." Ed nearly exploded at this remark and yelled quite loudly, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A BEAN SPROUT?" We all held our ears until he stopped ranting, Kid even curled into a ball, but that was mostly because Ed was directing nearly all of his tirade to him. When his volume had lessened, Kid stood up and glared at Ed who glared just as fiercely back.

Ed had then decided that he needed to get back at this strange boy with an insulting comment of his own and said, "What's with the weird stripes on your bangs?" This made Kid break down once again, but for once in his life, he got over it quickly and began expressing his own contempt. They began yelling at one another, insults and expletives flew through the air while Macy, Liz, and I just stood back staring at them. Macy wondered aloud, "How the heck did Ed get here?" I replied simply back with, "I have no idea…"

Liz stood there looking at us like we were crazy, which was highly plausible, and began slowly backing down the alleyway, but nobody noticed because of the very loud event going on. Suddenly, Macy said, "I think I know how to break up their fight." "Me too!" I agreed before walking confidently up to both of them and kissing Ed. Macy face-palmed and said into her hand, "That wasn't what I was thinking…" "Well it worked didn't it?" I asked while both Ed and Kid stared at us with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Ah, why not." Macy said and came to stand beside me before she kissed Ed too. "Ed, you taste weird." Macy said and stepped back to stand beside me. "Leave it to Macy to make a weird comment like that," I muttered to myself, not meaning for anyone to hear. But, thanks to my luck, Macy caught what I said, "I heard that! And thank you, I try to embrace my weirdness." She quickly fired back at me.

While Macy and I were having our little quarrel, Ed and Kid had begun to back up against the wall of the right hand building, their own argument forgotten in their mutual fear and confusion of the strange girls standing in front of them. Macy and I had stopped fighting and had begun staring off into space, lost in our own thoughts when Macy suddenly piped up, "Hey where did Liz go?" Startling the three of us into looking at her with bewildered expressions.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care, this is freaking awesome and the only thing that could make this better would be if-" I said, but was cut off by three new figures jumping down, one of which seemed to have being chased by the other two. The one that was being chased appeared to be male, and was fairly tall, although I couldn't really get a good look at him, as he had jumped the wire fence, blocking the end of the alley. The people who were chasing him slowed down in defeat, looking around at us, in our extremely diverse clothing, with confusion.

Macy and I had on simple, modern attire, a slouchy Harry Potter tee shirt and jeans for me, and a colorful knee-length skirt with a matching blouse for Macy. However, Ed and Kid wore completely different clothing than us. Ed had on his usual black and white tunic and trousers, while Kid had on his own black tie outfit, with the occasional skull here and there.

Simultaneously, Macy and I shouted out, "Oh Bassy!" In a perfect imitation of a certain red headed reaper as soon as we realized just who it was that had hopped down from the rooftops.

The shorter of the two "strangers" seemed baffled by our outburst, "Bassy? Where the hell did you learn of Grell's nickname for Sebastian?" We ignored his statement as we burst into movement, Macy heading towards Ciel, and I towards Sebastian.

"SNOTTY RICH KID!" Macy shouted as she rapidly approached Ciel, her hand formed in a fist and then punched the ever living crap out of his face, making him fly backwards to hit the alley wall, sliding down it and crumpling in a heap a couple feet from us. I said nothing, and simply strode up to Sebastian while he tried to make his concern known for the young Earl, "Young Master! Are you-" He was cut off as I grabbed a fistful of his somehow elegant yet unruly hair and dragging his face down to mine, pressing our lips together.

"Get a room!" Macy shouted, as I pulled away from Sebastian's now flushed face, one hand still gripping the collar of his crisp white button down shirt he wore beneath his suit jacket. "Umm… what?" I replied, slightly dazed. Macy and I seemed to suddenly realize that Ed and Kid were still there, huddled up in the corner of the dead end alley, the place where quite a few fangirl fantasies had just been completed. They stared at us in fear, but who could blame them, we had basically just assaulted three boys, including themselves, and a very attractive butler. Macy scratched her head nervously and said, "Oh. I completely forgot about Kid and Ed, hehe." Ending off her sentence with an uncomfortable laugh.

After Macy spoke, the one sided conversation drifted off into an awkward silence, when Ciel's crumpled form began to stir. He lifted his head up looking around seeming disoriented, asking, "What happened?" Macy and I both looked at him, Macy a bit guiltily, I guessed she hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

Nothing happened for the next few moments, except for the growing look of insanity in Macy's eyes, as they widened along with her crazy grin. She slipped over the edge of her conscious frame of mind, "Four hot guys, which one do they pick? Find out after this short commercial break! Haha." She said, staring down at the ground, practically quaking as she tried to control her ever prominent lunacy. "Macy, what are you talking about?" I said slowly and calmly, trying not to set her off, but to no avail she began cackling, throwing her head back and and laughing with all of her being.

Sebastian, who still had the collar of his shirt in my iron tight grasp, asked, "Is she alright?" With worry and fear evident in his voice, still acting the gentleman in this bizarre, scary situation. "I don't think so…. Macy, what's the matter? Are you okay?" I inquired, wondering if I should grab the four guys and run while we still could. "IT'S MY WORLD NOW, YOU'RE ALL SCREWED!" She shouted in a deranged, frenzied tone. "BASSY AND CIEL MUST KISS! AHAHAHA… hehe… he." Macy then crumbled to the ground, curling up into the fetal position, still giggling and muttering about "Bassy" and "Kima".

"Um, I think I'm going to go now," Kid said cautiously, getting up slowly and edging along the alley wall. Ed must of thought this was a very good idea, as he then followed with, "I think I'll join him." "YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE YOU ASYMMETRICAL WEIRDO! YOU EITHER, SHORTY!" Macy shouted, whipping her head up and glaring maniacally at Ed and Kid who immediately stopped in their tracks. Ed seemed more angry than fearful and began shouting obscenities back at her, triggered into his height defensive rage. "Macy! Calm down, now!" I shouted at my friend, not wanting her to get distracted enough for the four random anime characters to escape; I couldn't contain them all by myself.

"NEVER!" She screamed back, and jumped to her feet, laughing like she was about to take over the world and it just tickled her so to even think about it. I grabbed the two people closest to me, Sebastian and Ciel, and backed away, "Ed, Kid, sorry but, you're _so _screwed." I said while Macy continued having her freaky little fit.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'M GONNA GO PUNCH BLACK STAR!" Then somehow jumped onto the roof of the left-hand building, and sprinted away from sight. We all just stood there staring each other, one of my hands on Sebastian and Ciel's forearms. About a minute later Macy jumped back down, her knuckles a little bruised from punching two guys with a massive amount of force. "Hehe, that was fun." She said before plopping down on the ground.

"I don't even know what to think anymore, Macy." I breathed out exasperatedly, face palming soon afterwards. "Don't worry I'm sane again… for now…" She smiled creepily after saying this, giving out a short unnerving giggle. I just stared at her, still slightly wary.

"So out of all these guys, who do you want?" Bringing up the original deal we had made after we initially got into the corresponding animes to these four attractive males. It was that we would choose one character for ourselves, and let the remaining survivors of our undoubtedly frenzied reaction to their presence.

My answer was obvious, but she seemed to still needed verbal confirmation. "I want Bassy." Turning my head to the person I just claimed, who blushed and looked down at my cheerful, but still slightly crazy facial expression. "Thanks Julia, take the hottest guy in the alley." Macy commented sarcastically. "You're welcome!" I replied with a vindictive grin, not caring as long as I got my dear Bassy. Macy then turned her head to the remaining three guys, looking them over with a thorough eye, "Hmm… Who do I want?"

Sebastian, who looked like he had been aching for a chance to speak, spoke up tentatively, "Do I or my companions get a say in this?" Macy sharply replied with a triumphant smile, "Nope!" " ." Sebastian consented, hanging his head in defeat.

"Come on, Bassy! Let's go!" I chirped excitedly and dragged him to the door in the side of the right-hand building. "Oh dear." Sebastian said worriedly as he was whisked away.

"So wait, if you choose one of us…" "Then we're stuck with you." Ed started and Kid finished. Macy replied enthusiastically, "Yep!" All of them acquired panicked expressions, pointing at one another and all saying, "Pick him!" Macy stared them all down, giving them a good once over, before saying, "Ciel, you're out."

"YES!" He exclaimed, and stuck his tongue out childishly at the other two boys, "Haha!" He then ran the length of the alley, turning and dashing out of their field of view. "So… the alchemy prodigy or the reapers only son… Hm, this is a toughie." Macy stated, contemplating which boy she'd like to kidnap for all eternity. Ed grew panicked and started to try and convince Macy to choose Kid. "You should totally choose him! I mean, a reapers son?! That's gotta be cooler than what I am!" He said waving his hands as an anime sweat drop appeared. Macy seemed to consider it until Kid piped up, "No way! Did you say prodigy?! That's way fancier than little old me, right? I'm," Kid gulped audibly, "...Asymmetrical!" Macy gasped at this and looked at Kid with admiration and wonder. "Wow… you _really_ don't want to be chosen, do you? Kid, I think I'll let you go back to Liz and Patty. Ed, You're mine now, AHAHAHA!" Ed sank to his knees in defeat and Kid laughed joyfully.

"Okay Ed, let's go find Julia and Bassy, hopefully not in a compromising position!" Ed groaned but submitted, following Macy as she flung open the door I had drug Sebastian through earlier. Kid laughed once again and raced down the alleyway, shouting, "I'M FREE!" Before vanishing completely.

And so ended the night that we met our favorite anime characters, kissed several of them, and kidnapped two of them. To say the least, it was extremely enjoyable.

...~{}~...

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! It certainly was fun to write, so here are your digital brownies! *Hands out delicious pixelized brownies to all readers* Now I'm thinking about starting this one plot bunny I found on a while back soon, it's a Harry Potter FMA (the first anime) crossover and should be interesting as it includes Fem!Harry and a confused Ed and Al! Well, farewell for now!**

**With love to you all,  
-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**


End file.
